Le jeu de l'amour
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry est en examen mais pour lui, rien à faire, les potions ça reste du chinois ! C'est alors qu'intervient Draco qui lui vole son manuel: "Et si on étudiait ensemble?"


Les personnages et tout le reste appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Le froid régnait dans les couloirs à Poudlard. Les élèves se pressaient les uns contre les autres et soufflaient dans leurs mains pour se réchauffer.

En cette période glacée de Décembre, chacun étudiait un maximum en vue des examens et parmi eux, le survivant, l'élu, Harry Potter.

Il s'était isolé dans la bibliothèque sachant pertinemment qu'il y aurait son coin préféré que lui seul occupait.

Ce matin là, comme tous les autres, il s'était levé tôt, laissant à Hermione le soin de réveiller son ami Ronald, avait avalé un solide petit-déjeuner tout seul avant de s'éclipser à la bibliothèque. Il se levait toujours très tôt. C'était comme une habitude qu'il avait eue dès qu'il avait été en âge de cuisiner pour sa famille moldue. Il se débrouillait toujours seul.

Hermione avait bien proposé à son meilleur ami de l'aider dans ses révisions mais elle avait tant à faire pour s'occuper de son petit ami que Harry avait gentiment décliné sa proposition.

Ce jour là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait pris ses cours de Potion avec lui et s'était installé à la table du fond de la bibliothèque. Il avait toujours trouvé à cette table le calme la tranquillité qu'il aimait tant et en avait fait sa table.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit son manuel de Potion, en lu le premier chapitre avant de soupirer. Il n'arriverait jamais à retenir tout ça.

Les Potions et lui n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. En fait, sans Hermione pour l'aider durant les cours, il ratait systématiquement toutes ses potions et le professeur Rogue se faisait un plaisir tous les mardis à lui donner deux heures de retenue à faire les pires crasses et un devoir supplémentaire.

C'était comme qui dirait son pêché mignon. Il adorait ça, non, pire ! Il jubilait à voir le célèbre Harry Potter agenouillé sur le sol à astiquer des chaudrons bien crasseux.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Potter soupira. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais bien décidé à montrer ce dont il était capable au professeur Rogue, il commença le chapitre deux. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui s'était discrètement assise en face de lui. Draco Malfoy. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était doué en général mais les Potions, ça restait du chinois pour lui.

- Eh bien Potter, on a du mal en potion?

Le brun releva la tête.

- Fiche-moi la paix Malfoy ! Je dois réviser moi !

Le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et arracha le manuel des mains de son homologue.

- Ah mais moi aussi je veux étudier ! Si on étudiait à deux?

Harry releva la tête à ces mots. Le Serpentard se fichait de lui, c'était certain pourtant une lueur dans les yeux gris de son homologue lui donnait une autre impression. Le blond voulait l'aider. Pourquoi pas après tout?

- C'est d'accord mais tu me rends mon livre !

Le Serpentard obéit, prit place en face de lui, lisant son propre manuel avant de le reposer.

- Et si je t'expliquais la matière? Ce serait une révision pour moi et toi tu comprendras ! Ce n'est pas en relisant les deux mêmes chapitres depuis une heure que tu comprendras !

Comment savait-il? Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Le regardait-il étudier? Essayait-il de lui parler sans savoir comment l'aborder? Non, Harry était loin du compte. Draco ne l'avait pas croisé comme ça, il l'avait suivi comme il le suivait depuis une semaine, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Le brun après avoir fixement regardé son pire ennemi, se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête acquiesça et écouta attentivement sa leçon. Il comprenait. Avec Draco, tout était devenu plus clair: il trouvait des comparaisons, des images pour se visualiser quelques notions importantes. Harry s'émerveillait. Les potions étaient devenues tellement simples !

La journée s'acheva rapidement et Harry, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer retourna avec regret dans son dortoir pour s'y coucher de bonne heure. Le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, il fut surpris. Quelqu'un était à sa table mais pas n'importe qui. Draco. Encore lui. L'examen de Potion était le dernier et il n'avait plus que ce jour-ci pour étudier avant le test qu'il redoutait tant.

Une fois encore il comprit à travers les comparaisons quelques peu étranges et pourtant fortement explicites. La journée s'écoula une fois de plus rapidement mais Harry voulu continuer. Il n'était pas fatigué.

- Tu veux qu'on aille réviser dans ma chambre? lui proposa le blond.

Le premier réflexe du brun fut de refuser mais qu'avait-il à perdre? Il voulait terminer le dernier chapitre pour n'avoir plus qu'à relire le lendemain. Il acquiesça à la demande de Malfoy et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre particulière qu'il occupait en tant que préfet.

Là, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit que le Serpentard lui indiquait et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ensemble, ils vinrent à bout de ce dernier chapitre. Le blond se tourna vers son homologue et un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

- Harry?

Le brun s'était endormi sur sa feuille, exténué.

Le Serpentard l'allongea dans son lit, alla se changer dans la salle de bain, se coucha au côté du Gryffon et l'enlaçant, il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

C'est ainsi que se réveilla Harry, confortablement pelotonné contre un corps chaud qui respirait paisiblement. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il avait dormi avec Malfoy. Comment s'était-il endormi?

- Harry? Tu es réveillé?

Le brun eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière. C'était bien lui, Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours.

- On revoit une dernière fois Harry?

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy? Tu m'appelles Harry, tu me donnes des cours, tu me fais venir dans ta chambre, tu me fais dormir dans ton lit, tu m'enlaçes ! A quoi tu joues?

- Au jeu de l'amour Potter

- A quoi?

- Tu m'as bien compris Harry. Je t'aime … dit Draco avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A son retour, le brun n'était plus là. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour se rendre à l'examen.

Il rentra parmi les derniers, essaya de chasser le beau brun de ses pensées et se pencha sur sa feuille d'examen. C'était facile mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Le survivant avait-il autant de mal sur sa copie? Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que non. En effet, Harry écrivait rapidement à la plume, sûr de sa réponse.

Draco soupira, replongea dans son examen et rendit sa feuille après une heure et quart. Harry l'avait suivi pour rendre sa feuille. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans les couloirs et le brun suivi le blond jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le rattraper.

- Mal… Draco !

Le blond se retourna. Harry l'appelait. Son Harry… Il ne dit rien, plongeant son regard gris dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure? J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien entendu… dit-il. Il avait très bien entendu mais il voulait l'entendre. Encore une fois.

Malfoy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles:

- Je… t'aime… T'aime… Je t'aime…

Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire une fois de plus que les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Malfoy !

Une embrassade, une main se perdant dans les cheveux bruns, un gémissement à peine contenu. Draco pleurait; Glissant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'élu, serrant les pans de la robe de sorcier de son amant, il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Dray… Je serai là… Je serai toujours là… Je t'aime Dray…

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne virent pas Hermione qui les regardait l'œil attendri. Enfin, après s'être tournés autour l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient fini par comprendre.

Draco releva la tête et à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes, un sourire se dessina tandis qu'Hermione levait le pouce en l'air en signe de victoire. Il avait réussi.


End file.
